zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
The following is a list of locations that are featured or mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Great Plateau Main locations * Bottomless Bog * Eastern Abbey * Forest of Spirits * Great Plateau * Hopper Pond * Mount Hylia * River of the Dead * Shrine of Resurrection * Temple of Time * Woodcutter's Cabin Resurrection Tower * Great Plateau Tower Shrines * Ja Baij Shrine * Keh Namut Shrine * Oman Au Shrine * Owa Daim Shrine * Shrine of Resurrection West Necluda Main locations * Ash Swamp * Batrea Lake * Big Twin Bridge * Blatchery Plain * Bonooru's Stand * Bubinga Forest * Deya Lake * Dueling Peaks * Eagus Bridge * East Post Ruins * Floret Sandbar * Great Fairy Fountain * Hickaly Woods * Hills of Baumer * Horwell Bridge * Hylia River * Kakariko Bridge * Kakariko Village * Lake Siela * Lantern Lake * Mable Ridge * Military Training Camp * Mount Rozudo * Nabi Lake * Oakle's Navel * Pillars of Levia * Proxim Bridge * Popla Foothills * Sahasra Slope * Scout's Hill‎ * South Nabi Lake * Spring of Courage * Squabble River * West Nabi Lake Resurrection Tower * Dueling Peaks Tower Stable * Dueling Peaks Stable Shrines * Bosh Kala Shrine * Ha Dahamar Shrine * Hila Rao Shrine * Ree Dahee Shrine * Shee Vaneer Shrine * Shee Venath Shrine * Ta'loh Naeg Shrine * Toto Sah Shrine * Wahgo Katta Shrine Necluda East Necluda Faron Main locations * Barula Plain * Bridge of Hylia * Damel Forest * Darybon Plains * Dracozu Lake * Dracozu River * Faron Grasslands * Faron Sea * Faron Woods * Farosh Hills * Finra Woods * Fural Plain * Fural Plains * Guchini Plain * Guchini Plain Barows * Haran Lake * Herker Lake * Herin Lake * Harfin Valley * Ibara Butte * Komo Shoreline * Lake Hylia * Lake of the Horse God * Laverra Beach * Menoat River * Nautelle Wetlands * Nette Plateau * Oseira Plains * Pagos Woods * Papetto Grove * Parache Plains * Puffer Beach * Zokassa Ridge Resurrection Towers * Faron Tower * Lake Tower Stable * Highland Stable Shrines * Ka'o Makagh Shrine * Pumaag Nitae Shrine Lanayru Main locations * Ankel Island * Bank of Wishes * Bone Pond * Brynna Plain * Davdi Island * Great Zora Bridge * East Reservoir Lake * Inogo Bridge * Ja'Abu Ridge * Kincean Island * Knuckel Island * Lanayru Bay * Lanayru Great Spring * Lanayru Road * Lanayru Road - West Gate * Lanayru Sea * Lanayru Wetlands * Linebeck Island * Lulu Lake * Luto's Crossing * Mercay Island * Mikau Lake * Molida Island * Ploymus Mountain * Ralis Pond * Rutala Dam * Rutala River * Ruto Lake * Ruto Mountain * Ruto Precipice * Samasa Plain * Shatterback Point * Spool Bight * Tabahl Woods * Tal Tal Peak * Toto Lake * Veiled Falls * Upland Zorana * Zelo Pond * Zodobon Highlands * Zora's Domain * Zora River Resurrection Tower * Lanayru Tower Shrines * Ne'ez Yohma Shrine * Soh Kofi Shrine Great Hyrule Forest Main locations * Lost Woods * Korok Forest * Woodland * Woodland Tower Shrines * Daag Chokah Shrine * Keo Ruug Shrine * Kuhn Sidajj Shrine * Maag Halan Shrine Central Hyrule Resurrection Tower * Central Hyrule Tower Hyrule Field Main locations * Gleeok Bridge * Hyrule Castle * Hyrule Post Ruins * Hyrule Castle Town Ruins * Mount Daphnes * Sacred Ground Ruins * Quarry Ruins Stable * Outskirt Stable Shrines * Kaam Ya'tak Shrine * Noya Neha Shrine * Rota Ooh Shrine Gerudo Main locations * East Gerudo Mesa * Gerudo Canyon * Gerudo Desert * Gerudo Desert Gateway * Gerudo Town * Great Cliffs * Koukot Plateau * Mount Nabooru * Palu Wasteland * Stairy Plateau * Yarna Valley Hebra Akkala Main locations * Akkala Ancient Tech Lab Death Mountain Main locations * Goron City Shrines * Shae Mo'sah Shrine * Shorah Hah Shrine * Daqa Koh Shrine Other regions of Hyrule Main locations * Applean Forest * East Gut Check Rock * Fort Hateno * Goron City * Great Hyrule Forest * Hateno Village * North Dragon's Exile * Outpost Ruins * Owlan Bridge * Safula Hill * Thims Bridge * Zonai Ruins Stables * Riverside Stable * Serenne Stable * Woodland Stable Shrines * Akh Va'quot Shrine * Daqa Koth Shrine * Dah Kaso Shrine * Daka Tuss Shrine * Dan Hesho Shrine * Ha Dahamar Shrine * Jee Noh Shrine * Ka'o Muakagh Shrine * Kah Mael Shrine * Kalm Yu'ogh Shrine * Kam Urog Shrine * Katah Chuki Shrine * Kaya Wan Shrine * Mo'a Keet Shrine * Myahm Agana Shrine * No'Ez Yohma Shrine * Qukah Nata Shrine * Sha Warvo Shrine * Shae Loya Shrine * Shai Utoh Shrine * Ta'log Naeg Shrine * Tena Ko'sah Shrine * Yah Rin Shrine * Ze Kasho Shrine Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations